chanahousefandomcom-20200214-history
Axel
Origin: Axel was born a nobody of Lea his original personna. His father Xemnas reborned him to make a group known as Organazation 13. Axel at first refused and fled to the planet DTD to hide. Xemnas quickly found and fought him beating Axel quickly. He tried to persway his son to return home but Axel refused again. Axel was then captured by Dreadzone and was forced to batlle to survive. Axel was eventually able to escape and went home to Malik to talk to Xemnas, telling him that he wanted to join the Organazation. While working for the Organazation all the members were destroyed except for Xemnas due to lack of darkness in them causing them to collapse Strike of Organization 13: Axel was brought back into existance thanks to Xemnas getting darkness from the dead High Krawl. The Organazation now assembled again they kidnapped Gary and brought him to Malik where they put the esence of Roxas into him, making him the 13th member of the group. Axel, Saix and Larxene travel to Kollin and steal artifacts from the museum there, while revealing themselves to the Officers. While the rest of the Organazation fought the officers he would appear to them and tease them over how powerful the Organazation is. Also Axel appears with Roxas and Xemnas on the Kollin Space Station, when Roxas reveals himself to be Gary. He is present when Diaglia and Palkia form a powerful key to unlock the deep powers of Kingdom Hearts. When the remaining members of the Organazation return to their home on Malik, Axel overhears Xemnas having a secret conversation with Hal-G and Naga about when Kingdom Hearts is open to abandon the Organization, and he agrees. Axel crushed by what Xemnas had said to Hal-G goes to his room in the castle and packing to leave the Organization. Axel, after him puts all of himself into an attack to save the officers When hears that the officers are in the castle, Axel decides to help them by going to his brother, Zexion and telling him of Xemnas' true plot. Axel goes to help the officers fight the nobdies while Zexion went to the top of the castle to confront Xemnas. While in the Betwixt and Between, the nobodies' numbers are too great and the officers were running out of time. So Axel puts his entire being into an attack strong enough to destroy all of the remaining nobodies. Axel slowly dies in time to see Ash and Gary return from their fight. Axel talks to Roxas directly telling him that Xemnas lied, and to help Gary. After those words Axel disappearsinto the darkness, waking up only after Xemnas was defeated and destroyed. Axel and Zexion join the fight against Hal-G and Naga defeating them, and sealing Hal-G into the Kingdom Hearts core, while releasing Naga into the darkness. Axel returns to leave on Planet Kollin with his new friends afterwards. Battle of Nexus: Axel participated in the Battle Nexus thinking that it would be fun. Axel was able to successfully win both rounds one and two. In round three, Axel faced off against the betrayer Kuo. Axel was angry at Kuo for betraying them to work for Magneto. The two battle but Kuo's ice powers were no match for Axel's fire. She lost and Axel caught her trying to escape the Battle Nexus arena but she was thrown it a Null Void vortex for the moment. In the top 64, Axel and his partner won their battle and in round 32, Axel advanced after beating his opponent. In the top 16, Axel went up against Thalia, the two were very matched but in the end Axel lost to her. When Ultimate Ninja and Drakko fused together, Axel was one of the ones who fought him. Category:Nobody